Qué es un fantasma ?
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: En rentrant d'une mission, les Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth se retrouvent coincés dans une ville étrange... Une ville qui n'a laissé personne lui échapper jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Label SPPS.
1. Chapter 1

**Qué es un fantasma ?**

« De la mission, ça ! » ricana le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc.

Rogue dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi faisait-il équipe avec ce type, déjà ?

« T'es le meilleur, Sting-kun ! » décréta Lecter en parfait petit fan. « Ils avaient aucune chance, ces soi-disant bandits ! »

« Fro est d'accord ! » ajouta Frosh, comme d'habitude.

D'accord, son Exceed était craquant, mais pour une fois, pourrait-il réfléchir par lui-même au lieu d'acquiescer à tout ?

« On rentre ou on prend notre temps ? »

Sting grimaça.

« Vaut mieux pas qu'on aille trop vite » fit le blond. « Moins je vois la gueule du maître, mieux je me porte. »

Argument imparable, songea le brun. Même Minerva faisait de son mieux pour esquiver son père. Inutile de dire qu'à Sabertooth, les boulots qui prenaient du temps avaient la cote…

« Chouette ! » approuva Lecter.

Frosh sembla perdu.

« Où ça, une chouette ? »

« C'est une expression » souffla Rogue d'un ton las.

« T'es vraiment stupide, Frosh » lâcha l'autre Exceed.

« Fro est d'accord ! »

Oui, pourquoi avoir décidé de faire équipe avec ces deux casse-pieds ?

* * *

« Sting-kuuuun » pleurnicha Lecter. « J'ai mal aux pieds. »

« Fro aussi » gémit son compagnon déguisé en grenouille.

Rogue lança son regard le plus noir à son partenaire – plus noir que ça, il n'y avait pas. Même le charbon et l'onyx ne pouvaient pas soutenir la comparaison. Sting leva les mains dans un geste défensif.

« Eh, je ne suis pas perdu ! »

Le brun continua à le regarder de travers.

« La prochaine fois, on ne te laisse pas choisir la direction ! » déclara Lecter.

« Fro est d'accord ! »

« Puisque je vous dit qu'on est pas perdus ! » s'énerva le dragon blanc.

« Où sommes-nous, alors ? » interrogea perfidement Rogue.

Sting eut un sourire plein de dents et plein de gêne.

« …Sur une route ? »

« Je vais te tuer » annonça calmement le brun. « Pas tout de suite mais je vais te tuer. En prenant bien mon temps. »

« Hé, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux… HEY ! Là, regarde ! »

Un type marchait sur la route, juste en face d'eux. Vu sa dégaine, il devait coucher à la belle étoile depuis deux ou trois jours.

Le blond attendit qu'il soit à leur hauteur pour engager la conversation.

« Dites, monsieur, vous allez où comme ça ? »

Le type les regarda d'un drôle d'air. Rogue fronça les sourcils. L'homme lui donnait une drôle de sensation.

« Chez moi. »

« Ah, vous habitez loin ? »

« A une semaine d'ici. »

Rogue s'empressa de coller une bonne grosse taloche sur l'arrière de crâne de son équipier.

« Mais ! » protesta le blond. « J'ai fait quoi, au juste ? »

« Tu nous as égarés, voilà ce que tu as fait » répliqua le brun.

« Oh nooooon ! » s'écria Lecter. « On va encore dormir dehors ! Demain, on nous retrouve changés en _glaçons _! »

« Si on dort tous ensemble, on n'a pas froid » intervint Frosh.

« En fait » glissa le type, « il y a une cabane un peu plus loin sur la route. C'est juste quatre murs, mais ça tient à l'abri de la rosée… »

Sting aurait pu s'évanouir de soulagement.

« Oh merci, monsieur ! »

« De rien. Seulement… faites attention au brouillard. »

Les pupilles de Rogue s'étrécirent. Le ton de l'autre avait été bizarre en évoquant la brume. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car ses camarades partaient déjà en avant.

* * *

Le voyageur frissonna.

Deux garçons. Quel âge avaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient sans doute pas beaucoup plus vieux que ses propres enfants.

La marque du démon avait été impossible à manquer, ils allaient être choisis.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû les prévenir, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? A chaque fois que les gens de son village essayaient de prévenir les futures victimes, ces dernières ne les croyaient jamais.

Ça allait recommencer. Encore.

_Ces pauvres gosses._

Une vingtaine d'années, ce n'était pas assez vieux pour mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

La cabane était effectivement à peine plus que quatre murs, et même pas en pierre, en bois. Enfin, c'était tout de même mieux que rien, surtout qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

Les deux chasseurs de dragon étaient à peine en vue de la cabane lorsqu'ils s'étaient pris la rincée. Rogue avait pu s'abriter plus ou moins sous sa cape, mais Sting s'était fait tremper jusqu'à l'os. Mine de rien, il tombait dru dans cette région.

« Putain de pluie ! » s'écria le blond une fois la petite troupe à l'abri.

« Un peu d'eau ne va pas te faire fondre » rétorqua son partenaire. « Et puis, tu avais bien besoin de te laver la tête. »

« A t'entendre, je ne me lave jamais ! » se récria Sting en s'ébrouant à la manière d'un chien, projetant une pluie de gouttelettes sur les deux Exceeds.

« STING-KUN ! » hulula Lecter. « ARRÊTE ! »

« Fro aime bien la pluie ! » s'écria joyeusement Frosh. « La pluie, c'est le temps préféré des grenouilles ! »

L'autre Exceed le considéra d'un air excédé.

« T'es pas une grenouille, t'es un chat ! »

Les grands yeux ronds de Frosh se remplirent aussitôt de larmes prêtes à déborder. Aïe aïe aïe. Vite, conjurer l'inondation.

« Ne pleure pas ! Je te fais un câlin ! »

« Oui ! » couina l'Exceed vert avec ravissement. « Un câlin ! »

Et il se jeta au cou de Lecter avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il manqua le faire tomber par terre. Sting ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas pris un appareil photo ? »

Le visage de Rogue était aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais intérieurement, il trouvait la scène plutôt craquante. Mais pas question de le dire tout haut, ou Sting se foutrait de sa gueule à n'en plus finir. Quoique, s'il le tabassait presque à mort, ça le convaincrait peut-être de la boucler…

Pendant que le brun spéculait sur les tortures qu'il pouvait infliger à son coéquipier, le blond balayait du regard la cahute. Il n'y avait vraiment que les murs, avec une moquette de poussière épaisse à souhait recouvert le sol et un lacrima fixé au plafond, diffusant à peine plus de lumière qu'une loupiote de basse qualité.

« Je sens qu'on est partis pour dormir par terre » râla Sting.

Rogue ne se démonta pas.

« Comme si c'était la première fois, tiens. »

Décidément, songea le dragon blanc, son partenaire le faisait chier comme c'était humainement impossible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours raison, hein ? Quand ils seraient de retour chez eux, il irait mettre le bazar dans sa commode. Nan, réflexion faite, il valait mieux s'abstenir. Qui savait ce que le brun planquait dans ses tiroirs ? Certainement pas des magazines pornos comme n'importe quel mâle sain de corps et d'esprit… Le manuel du parfait tortionnaire, c'était plus probable.

Oui, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle Rogue était la seule personne que Sting ne voulait pas pousser à bout. Il tenait trop à la vie.

* * *

_Le noir. Le noir absolu._

_Pas les ténèbres auxquelles il était habitué. Une obscurité qui puait la pourriture et le sang qui caille et la mort._

_Quelque chose qui crépitait dans le noir. Un feu ?_

_« Te voilà enfin ! »_

Rogue ouvrit brusquement les yeux. A côté de lui, Sting ronflait à cœur joie, étalé sans complexe sur le dos, Lecter lui servant de bouillotte pour le ventre.

Pour sa part, le brun s'était enroulé dans sa cape, Frosh niché tout contre lui. A l'exception notable de l'imitation de tronçonneuse de son coéquipier, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Vraiment aucun.

Le silence pesait dans l'air avec une épaisseur de plomb.

Rogue s'assit, retira délicatement Lecter de son matelas improvisé pour le poser au sol et pinça férocement le ventre de Sting.

L'effet fut immédiat.

« AOUH ! ROGUE ! JE VAIS TE BUTER ! »

« DES COOKIES ! » s'écria Frosh en se réveillant en sursaut.

Lecter se contenta de sursauter violemment, tous ses poils se hérissant – ce qui le fit ressembler à un gros coussin poilu.

Le brun esquiva le poing du blond, lui saisit le bras et le tordit. Sting siffla entre ses dents.

« Enfoiré, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Écoute » répliqua l'autre.

Dès qu'il se fut un peu calmé, Sting fronça les sourcils.

En raison de la nature de leur magie – les dragons étant intrinsèquement liés à la nature – les chasseurs de dragon possédaient des facultés primaires sur-développées. Dont l'instinct de survie. A ce stade, c'était carrément de la double vue qui vous indiquait si vous alliez tomber dans la mer… dans la mélasse.

Et là, sans aucune raison apparente, les sirènes d'alarmes étaient en train de mugir à plein volume dans la tête des deux mages.

Oui mais pourquoi ?

« Lecter » lança Sting. « Va activer le lacrima. »

L'Exceed n'était pas des plus frais mais déploya ses ailes, s'envola au plafond et alla tapoter le cristal qui grésilla et se mit à briller, dégageant une lueur jaunâtre des moins engageantes.

« C'est bon, Sting-ku… »

Lecter s'interrompit net, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Qui noircissait. Yep, une bonne grosse tache sombre semblable à une tache d'encre s'élargissait lentement autour du socle du lacrima. Comme une humidité suintante.

Quand aux murs, ils suintaient également. Sauf que le liquide qui dégoulinait des fissures n'était pas de l'encre. Ça sentait trop le métal pour ça.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » souffla le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

Frosh se serra aussitôt contre Rogue, tremblant comme une feuille prise dans la tempête.

« Sting-kun » gémit Lecter en descendant se poser à côté de son chasseur de dragon, « j'aime pas cette magie. »

L'Exceed ne pouvait guère recevoir de reproches, Sting n'avait encore jamais vu un pouvoir avec des effets aussi glauques. Encore moins un pouvoir qui lui faisait se dresser les poils sur les avant-bras au point qu'il en avait mal.

Les deux humains se levèrent. Frosh émit un petit sanglot lorsqu'il dut lâcher Rogue et alla se blottir derrière Lecter, lequel grelottait également.

La lumière du lacrima vacilla, s'éteignit, se ralluma puis s'éteignit à nouveau. Le groupe se retrouva plongé dans le noir.

Un froufroutement d'ailes se fit entendre, indiquant que Lecter s'était envolé de nouveau. Des bruits de tapotement retentirent.

« Sting-kun, je crois que le lacrima ne fonctionne plus » souffla l'Exceed en redescendant, sa peur clairement audible dans sa voix.

« Rogue, tu pourrais pas nous débroussailler cette ombre ? » interrogea le blond.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'attente avant que son coéquipier ne lui réponde.

« Je… je ne crois pas. Cette obscurité n'est pas… elle pue la _mort_. »

Mine de rien, Sting commençait sentir son estomac faire des nœuds. Parce que Rogue qui n'avait plus le contrôle de son élément ? Ça sentait la merde, et fort.

Un bruit presque inaudible, même pour l'ouïe d'un chasseur de dragon, s'éleva dans les ténèbres. Comme du papier peint qui se décolle.

Les Dragons Jumeaux se mirent en position de combat, prêts à bondir, l'oreille dressée.

Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

Un cri retentit sans prévenir. Le genre de cri qu'on pousse quand on vient de tomber parce que quelque chose vous a saisi par la cheville.

Poussé par Rogue.

« HEY ! »

Sting se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait – _s'était tenu _– son partenaire mais pile à ce moment, un coup monumental lui fracassa la tempe droite.

Il s'écroula au sol.


	3. Chapter 3

« Sting… Sting… »

« Sting-kun ! Réveille-toi ! »

Merde, déjà l'heure de se lever ? Une minute, qu'est-ce que Frosh foutait dans sa chambre ? Il se mettait toujours dans le lit de Rogue, d'habitude…

Rogue.

_« HEY ! »_

Sting ouvrit les yeux et les referma presque aussitôt lorsque la migraine explosa dans son crâne. Et dire qu'il avait rien bu cette fois. Le monde était vraiment injuste.

« Sting-kuuun » insista Lecter en lui tirant une mèche de cheveux. « Debout. »

Le blond repoussa l'Exceed et s'assit avec lenteur pour éviter que le marteau-pilon qui lui broyait la cervelle ne s'enfonce davantage dans sa matière grise – oui, il en avait une, contrairement à ce que racontait tout Sabertooth.

« Sting, Rogue n'est plus là » pleurnicha Frosh.

On devait être lundi, pas d'autre explication. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles se présenter aussi mal, sinon ?

Avec un grognement, le chasseur de dragon rouvrit les yeux. Le lacrima s'était rallumé, c'était ça de pris. Par la porte ouverte filtrait une lumière grise.

_Grise ?_

Sting se leva avec précaution – ouf, ça tenait, il n'allait pas se vautrer par terre – et avança jusqu'à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Il neigeait. Des flocons tombaient du ciel gris, recouvrant la route d'une fine couche blanchâtre. Un brouillard épais empêchait de voir à plus de quelques mètres, et une odeur vague de fumée flottait dans l'air.

« Froid ! » éternua Frosh qui frissonnait.

« Mais on est en juin ! » s'écria Lecter, incrédule.

Sting fit un pas. La neige crissa sous ses bottes. D'accord, il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve complètement barjo suite à une cuite monstrueuse, il se les gelait trop pour ça. Putain, pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur ses miches ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être réveillé par l'eau glacée du seau que Rogue lui balançait toujours sur la gueule une fois midi passé ?

En parlant de Rogue, où avait-il décampé, celui-là ?

Sting prit une profonde inspiration. Pas trace de l'odeur de son partenaire. Juste l'odeur d'eau gelée de la neige. L'odeur de la fumée. Mais pas un seul relent de l'odeur épicée du chasseur de dragon des ombres.

« Je suis resté dans les choux combien de temps ? »

Lecter compta sur ses doigts.

« Deux minutes ? Peut-être trois. »

C'était quoi, ce bordel ? Une odeur ne se dissipait pas aussi vite !

Sur la route, des traces de pas laissaient voir le brun de la terre au milieu du blanc. Les empreintes de Rogue ?

_Pourquoi il serait parti à pied ?_

« Sting » gémit Frosh qui semblait au bord des larmes, « où est passé Rogue ? »

Le blond se frotta le coude, à la fois parce que ça le démangeait et pour essayer d'avoir un peu plus chaud – qu'est-ce que ça pelait, mine de rien !

« Aucune idée, mais on va le trouver » déclara-t-il.

Et il sortit pour suivre les empreintes, les deux Exceeds sur ses talons.

* * *

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait une ville dans les environs.

Quand ils avaient pris la mission, c'était précisé qu'ils se rendaient dans le coin le plus paumé du pays, quasiment le trou du cul du monde ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'une ville fichait là ?

Pour être honnête, cela dit, vu l'état de délabrement des bâtiments, ça faisait sans doute belle lurette que tout le monde s'était barré. La neige tombait sur des ruines, dans un silence de mort.

« Sting, pourquoi il n'y a personne ? » interrogea Frosh. « Les gens sont à l'intérieur, tu crois ? »

« C'est une ville fantôme ! » le houspilla Lecter. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a des gens qui y vivent ? »

« Des fantômes ? » piaula Frosh qui se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

De son côté, Sting serra les dents. Depuis qu'il venait d'entrer, sa sirène d'alarme intérieure n'arrêtait pas de mugir. Volume assourdi, certes, mais elle mugissait tout de même.

« Putain, si seulement il y avait pas c'te purée de pois » grogna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en chier comme ça ? »

« Tu veux jamais laver la vaisselle ? » suggéra Lecter. « Tu fais pleurer les filles quand tu casses avec elles ? »

« On dit rompre » lâcha le blond en rosissant. « Rogue ! Où t'es passé, bon sang ? Montre-toi ou je jure que quand on rentre, je lâche des mites dans ton placard ! »

« Mais c'est méchant ! » couina Frosh.

« Rogue ! » cria de nouveau Sting. « Tu vas ramener ton cul, oui ? »

Toujours rien. Pas d'autre bruit que celui des flocons qui tombaient par terre. Toujours cette lumière grise. Et toujours personne en v…

Minute !

Un éclair de cheveux noirs s'enfonça dans le brouillard devant lui.

« HEY ! »

Sting se mit à courir.

Il savait que ce n'était pas Rogue. Déjà, ce n'était pas la bonne taille. Ensuite, les cheveux étaient beaucoup trop longs. Et pour finir, le dragon des ombres avait beau être aussi obsédé par la propreté et incompréhensible qu'une vraie gonzesse, il ne se baladait certainement pas en robe d'été jaune à froufrous.

(Pourquoi un vêtement aussi léger par un temps pareil ? Pourquoi la fille n'avait-elle pas de chaussures ?)

Mais si elle pouvait lui dire ce que c'était que cette ville et où il avait le plus de chances de retrouver son partenaire, ça lui allait.

Si seulement il pouvait la rattraper ! Putain, elle avait bouffé du guépard ou quoi, la donzelle ? Même les Exceeds ne pouvaient pas la rattraper et pourtant ils avaient sorti leurs ailes !

La fille s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grincement métallique se fit entendre, comme une porte qui se referme.

Lorsque Sting pénétra à son tour dans la ruelle, l'odeur du sang lui sauta au nez, manquant le renverser par terre.

Frosh poussa un cri d'horreur devant le paquet de chair informe étalé au sol. Sting se plaqua une main sur le nez et se remit à courir.

Alors qu'il parvenait à un tournant, il remarqua tout à coup que le ciel s'assombrissait. Comme en réponse au phénomène, son alarme interne commença à rugir à plein volume. Presque au même moment, un long hululement lugubre se fit entendre dans le lointain.

Un noir de poix tomba sur la ruelle.

« Sting-kun » gémit Lecter en se serrant contre son humain. « T'as pas une lumière sur toi ? »

Intérieurement, le blond n'en menait pas bien large. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il avait horreur du noir, surtout du noir absolu genre fond de tonneau de goudron pendant une panne d'électricité. C'était depuis la période de…

_N'y pense pas !_

Il farfouilla un instant dans sa poche de pantalon avant d'en ressortir un briquet. Lorsqu'il le ralluma, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Les murs suintaient. Comme dans la cabane. L'odeur de sang et de pourriture l'assaillit, au point qu'il s'étrangla presque. Se retenant de tousser, il mit sa main au-dessus de la flamme pour l'empêcher de s'éteindre – parce qu'il ne neigeait plus, il pleuvait.

Frosh et Lecter ne volaient plus, ils s'étaient cramponnés chacun à l'une de ses épaules. Et vu la force avec laquelle ils s'agrippaient à sa veste, ils n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher.

« Hého ? » appela le blond en progressant lentement. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol et dégouttant lentement le long des murs. Les bruits de pas semblaient résonner de manière plus sonore qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sting sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était _absolument _pas glauque comme ambiance.

Alors qu'il avançait, l'odeur de sang se faisait de plus en plus prégnante – il n'aurait pas cru que ça puisse être possible – jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un croisement.

Sur le mur en face de lui était cloué un cadavre, répandant le contenu de son ventre par terre, dans un grand dégueulis d'organes piétinés et d'éclaboussures écarlates.

Frosh poussa un cri strident et se cacha la figure dans l'épaule du dragon blanc.

« Eh ben _ça_, c'est de l'accueil » murmura le blond qui avait pâli.

Quelque chose frôla ses jambes. Il se retourna… et sentit qu'il pâlissait encore plus.

Le _truc _devait lui arriver à la poitrine, il était grisâtre, enflé, semblable à un cadavre qui aurait moisi sous l'eau, avec deux trous dégoulinants là où aurait dû se trouver ses yeux, et un autre bavant à la place de la bouche.

« HIYAAA ! STING-KUN ! » hulula Lecter de sa voix la plus stridente.

Sting ne réfléchit pas.

« _Poing du dragon blanc !_ »

Le truc s'envola en l'air, percuta un mur, glissa par terre… et se releva comme si de rien n'était. Merde, mais c'était quoi ?

« STING ! STING ! » miaula Frosh directement dans son oreille. « IL Y EN A D'AUTRES ! »

Oh, joie. Justement, il avait envie de se péter la gaufrette avec une bande de saloperies apparemment insensibles à ses attaques, tout ça avec sur le dos deux chats complètement hystériques de trouille. Pourvu qu'ils lui pissent pas dessus !

Il flanqua un coup de pied dans l'un des trucs pour l'envoyer valser sur ses congénères et décampa à toute berzingue. Il aimait la castagne, mais il n'était pas suicidaire !

(Et puis, ces choses, elles ressemblaient trop à…)

_(Non ! N'y pense pas !)_

Avec Lecter et Frosh qui braillaient de tous leurs poumons – bordel, comment deux trucs aussi riquiquis pouvaient-ils avoir autant de coffre ? – le blond avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Du coup, il courut ouvrir la première porte qu'il vit et la referma aussitôt derrière lui.

Alors qu'il se laissait glisser par terre, le hululement lointain se fit à nouveau entendre.

Mais cette fois, il eut l'impression vague que quelqu'un en profitait pour murmurer directement dans son oreille.

_(Bienvenue en Enfer.)_

**Si vous devinez de quoi je me suis inspirée dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez me demander un OS sur les personnages que vous voulez, avec le thème que vous voulez.**


	4. Chapter 4

Il était gelé jusqu'à l'os. Est-ce que Frosh avait décidé d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'offrir une petite virée et avait oublié de la refermer ? Il aimait vraiment son Exceed mais il y avait des fois…

Rogue ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était blanc. Non, en fait, il faisait gris, et des flocons blancs tombaient sur lui.

Yep, il n'était définitivement plus dans sa chambre.

Le Dragon des Ombres s'assit précautionneusement. Apparemment, sans qu'il sache comment, il était parvenu au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un champ de neige, séparé de ses coéquipiers, pour se détremper le fond de culotte en s'allongeant dans les cristaux d'eau gelée. Oh, et il avait réussi à paumer sa cape. Dommage, il aurait eu un peu moins froid.

_Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?_

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être endormi dans cet abri pour le moins délabré en compagnie de Sting et de leurs deux Exceeds. Est-ce qu'il serait devenu somnambule ? Putain, à croire que sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée, voilà qu'à partir de maintenant, il devrait verrouiller sa porte à double tour avant de se mettre au lit s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la rue avec son pyjama sur le dos…

_Bon, on se calme. Si j'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme, les autres ne sont certainement pas loin._

Le brun renifla l'air pour s'orienter.

L'odeur d'eau gelée et de fumée imprégnait l'atmosphère. Aucune trace des odeurs de ses camarades.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Rogue se leva avec hésitation. Sans prévenir, les jointures de sa main droite l'élancèrent. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa main : la peau de ses phalanges était légèrement égratignée, comme s'il avait frappé quelque chose – ou quelqu'un de toutes ses forces.

D'accord, il venait officiellement d'entrer dans le bizarre.

« Sting » déclara le brun à voix haute, « si tu es responsable de ce merdier d'une quelconque manière, je t'arrache les tripes avant de te les faire bouffer par le cul, tu m'entends ? »

Les flocons de neige continuèrent à tomber dans un silence total.

* * *

Il s'était mis à marcher. D'une, parce que rester planté au beau milieu de nulle part ne lui vaudrait que de se changer en glaçon, de deux, parce qu'il finirait bien par tomber sur quelqu'un au cours de ses déambulations.

A première vue, il se trouvait dans un genre de parc. Des arbres faméliques tendaient leurs bras dénudés vers le ciel, et de temps à autre, des galets émergeant de la couche de neige traçaient une esquisse d'allée.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se déplacer, Rogue n'avait vu personne. En même temps, vu le temps qu'il faisait, c'était compréhensible que les gens restent chez eux, il n'y avait que lui qui était dehors, à claquer des dents comme un guignol. Même Sting ne se serait pas retrouvé dans une situation aussi piteuse.

_Quoique_, songea le chasseur de dragon, _il a quand même été sacrément ridicule le jour où il a défié Orga dans un concours d'ivrognerie._

Il sentit ses lèvres se retrousser. Si jamais son partenaire apprenait qu'il avait pris des photos de lui en train d'effectuer son gage, nul doute qu'il ramperait à ses pieds pour que les documents compromettants ne finissent pas entre les mains de la presse…

Une forme sombre apparut dans l'écran de flocons.

Rogue n'appela pas. La forme ne bougeait pas, et il pouvait sentir une odeur minérale s'en dégager : vu la régularité des formes, il s'agissait probablement d'une statue.

Il se rapprocha. Qui c'était le plus grand des détectives ? C'était bel et bien une statue qui se trouvait devant lui.

La statue était assez grande, au moins deux mètres, et représentait une femme enveloppée d'une espèce de toge, la tête penchée vers le paquet de couvertures qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. La pierre gris-noir contrastait fortement avec le blanc de la neige accumulée dans les plis de la toge et déposée sur la tête de la femme.

Rogue renifla. Ça sentait son sujet religieux à trois kilomètres, la Madone miséricordieuse ou une autre ânerie du genre. Oh, il n'était pas du genre athée, mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt des églises. La relation avec la divinité était intime, privée, pourquoi donc en faire une affaire publique ? C'était presque indécent.

Il avança de quelque pas, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de conserver sa chaleur interne.

Son système d'alarme interne se déclencha brusquement. Il tourna la tête pour repérer un possible danger… et s'immobilisa.

La tête de la statue était à présent tournée dans sa direction.

Rogue se tourna, faisant complètement face à la statue, et déglutit.

Des yeux de pierre aveugles commencèrent à couler des lignes de liquide rouge sombre. Une odeur ferrugineuse parvint aux narines du chasseur de dragon.

_Né de la haine._

Le murmure s'enroula autour de lui. Il frissonna violemment.

_Né de la haine. Marqué par le démon._

Il voulait détourner le regard, mais sa tête était comme prise dans un étau, ses yeux rouges incapables de se fermer restant fixés sur les prunelles vides de la statue.

_Choisi par le mal._

Le corps de Rogue trembla sans prévenir et il tourna les talons, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

Dans son dos, la statue continuait à darder son regard aveugle dans sa direction.

* * *

Cette fois, il en était sûr, il allait se changer en glaçon. Peut-être même en Mr Freeze, tiens. Non, réflexion faite, il aimait pas trop les glaces à l'eau. En fait, il n'aimait pas les glaces tout court. Putain, il allait descendre Sting pour lui apprendre à choisir la mission plus soigneusement. Non, c'était lui qui avait choisi, cette fois…

Pourquoi avait-il choisi, au fait ? D'habitude, il laissait son partenaire sélectionner le boulot… Mais là, il se souvenait d'avoir tendu le papier où était imprimée la demande à Sting. De lui avoir dit que ça paraissait être un bon job.

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

Il grelotta de nouveau et se frotta les coudes. Cette ville lui faisait mauvaise impression. Pour parler comme Orga, elle « lui flanquait les glandes, et grave ».

Un crissement dans la neige. Tout près.

« Qui est là ? »

Pas de réponse. Il s'avança dans la direction d'où provenait – approximativement – le bruit.

Une nouvelle forme sombre se dessina parmi les flocons. Trop gros, trop carré pour être une autre statue. Une maison ?

Une petite cabane de rondin, assez grande pour une seule pièce. La porte était entrebâillée, presque comme une invitation à entrer.

Il poussa la porte.

Un lacrima suspendu au plafond projetait une lumière pâle sur la pièce poussiéreuse, qui comportait une malle, une table de chevet, et un lit aux draps en bazar.

Un parfum ténu flottait encore dans l'air. Des pommes ? Un parfum sucré… mélangé à une odeur plus métallique, et à une autre vaguement gélatineuse qui évoquait des huîtres.

Rogue fit la grimace et s'approcha du lit pour écarter les draps. Yep, il ne s'était pas trompé. Sur le matelas, on pouvait discerner une petite tache rouge, mélangée à des taches blanchâtres.

« Et ben, il y en a qui s'amusent » marmonna le dragon des ombres, vaguement dégoûté.

Enfin, qui était-il pour juger ? Du moment que ça se faisait à l'écart et pas dans un endroit où des innocents risquaient de surprendre l'acte et d'en être traumatisés…

Il frémit en repensant à la fois où il était rentré dans la salle de bains pour trouver Sting sous la douche avec une fille. La scène le hantait encore dans ses cauchemars.

En relevant les yeux, il se figea.

Au mur était punaisé un morceau de papier plié. Avec marqué dessus au feutre bleu un nom. _Ryos._

Le brun déglutit.

_Bon, tu va respirer et faire redescendre ta tension. Si ça se trouve, il y a quelqu'un d'autre vivant dans les parages qui porte ce nom…_

Il tendit la main et décrocha le papier avant de le déplier.

Une carte de ville. Au beau milieu d'un carré vert figurait une croix rouge, accompagnée du mot _cabane_. A deux blocs du carré, un cercle rouge entourait un long bâtiment noté comme _école primaire_.

Au crayon rouge, figuraient à côté du cercle les mots suivants : _salle 302 Sting._

Rogue ferma les yeux un court instant.

_Je déteste cette ville._

Il replia le papier, le mit dans sa poche et ressortit.

**Celui qui arrivera à dénicher la référence contenue dans ce chapitre pourra me commander un OS ! Et encore bravo à Baella pour avoir deviné la précédente !**


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est comme d'habitude, si vous réussissez à dénicher la référence cachée dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez me commander un OS.**

* * *

« Sting-kun » pleurnichait Lecter, « ouvre les yeux. »

Le blond écarta péniblement les paupières. Et chiotte, il n'était pas dans son lit, en train de se remettre d'une gueule de bois qui lui aurait foutu des cauchemars de premier choix. Vie de merde.

« Les monstres sont partis ? »

« Ils ont fait SHPLAF ! » déclara Frosh en gesticulant. « Comme ça ! Y avait le bruit comme le premier mercredi du mois qui cassait les oreilles et SHPLAF ! Et les murs se sont nettoyés tous seuls ! »

« Elle est trop bizarre, cette ville, je veux rentrer » gémit l'Exceed roux.

« Mais Rogue ! » s'écria son comparse, les yeux scintillant de larmes.

« VOS GUEULES ! » s'énerva Sting qui sentait poindre la migraine.

Magie, magie, les Exceeds la bouclèrent. Le blond se passa une main sur le front et grogna avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Il s'agissait d'une espèce de boutique de disquaire, avec des murs recouverts d'étagères où s'alignaient des pochettes de disques, un comptoir craquelé qui semblait sur le point de se changer en pièces détachées et posé dessus, un vieux lecteur CD. Bizarrement, ce dernier diffusait _Bad Moon Rising_.

_I see bad times today, don't go around tonight…_

« Merci du conseil, vieux » grinça le dragon blanc, légèrement perturbé par le fait que le machin arrivait à fonctionner.

Il se releva en faisant la grimace.

« Bon, ben, on va pas rester plantés là comme des quilles. »

« On va aller chercher Rogue ? » demanda Frosh, tout frétillant.

« On va aller le chercher, je vais l'étrangler, et ensuite on va foutre le camp de cet endroit » déclara Sting. « Oh, j'adore ce programme ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal… » commenta Lecter.

La porte grinça lorsque le trio sortit, ajoutant un contrepoint à la musique rock que continuait de déverser le lecteur CD.

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin, don't go around tonight, well, it's bound to take your life…_

* * *

Dehors, l'obscurité avait disparu, et la neige avait recommencé à tomber dans la lumière grisâtre. Sting ne put retenir un soupir. Lui et le noir, c'était une longue histoire…

Frosh éternua, un son mouillé et curieusement sonore pour une bestiole de sa taille. Lecter frissonna.

« Sting-kun, on va où, maintenant ? »

Ah ouais, bonne question. Bon, l'objectif, c'était de retrouver Rogue, ça c'était fixé. La couille dans le potage – comme dirait Orga, l'élégance et le raffinement sous forme virile – c'était comment s'y prendre. Il n'y avait pas trace d'odeur, pas de trace de pas, pas de quidam à interroger… Putain, quand le brun voulait faire chier les gens, il s'y prenait comme un as !

_Il pouvait pas semer des petits cailloux derrière lui, l'enfoiré ? Juste histoire de me faciliter la vie ?_

Bon, il était temps de recourir à une méthode infaillible et ancestrale qui avait fait ses preuves depuis l'aube des temps…

« Am-stram-gram, pic et pic et colé-gram, ratatam, am-stram-gram… On va à gauche ! » décida le dragon blanc.

* * *

« Sting-kuuun, je crois qu'on est perdus. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » protesta le dragon blanc.

Lecter fit la grimace.

« Alors on est où ? »

« …Dans le trou du cul de l'Enfer, voilà. »

Frosh poussa un glapissement.

« Tu as dit un vilain mot ! »

Il y avait vraiment des moments où Sting avait des envies de meurtre envers les deux Exceeds. En temps normal, Rogue était là pour lui remettre les idées en place – en le cognant sans vergogne – mais là, il y avait à craindre que les choses dégénèrent…

« Sting-kun ! »

« Quoi ! » grinça-t-il, sur les nerfs.

« Regarde » gémit Lecter tandis que Frosh écarquillait les yeux.

…Bordel. La pensée s'imposa au dragon blanc en chassant tout le reste. _Bordel de putain de merde_.

Il y avait _une foutue crevasse _au beau milieu de la rue, dans le genre falaise plongeant à pic, et au-delà… rien. Juste le brouillard.

Avisant un bout de gravier sur le bord de la crevasse, Sting le poussa du pied pour le faire basculer dans le vide. Le caillou tomba dans la grisaille et disparut.

« Bon, le plan E comme Évasion… je crois bien que c'est râpé » commenta le blond en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Comme les carottes ? » interrogea Frosh d'une toute petite voix.

« Faut croire » souffla Lecter qui se cramponnait à son semblable.

Si la chose ne faisait pas de doute auparavant, là elle crevait les yeux. Ils l'avaient dans l'os, et bien profond.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans qu'elle le veuille. »

Sting manqua s'écrouler par terre – ce qui l'aurait expédié tête la première dans le vide – mais se reprit juste à temps. Les deux Exceeds hurlèrent de concert et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Derrière eux venait de surgir un type qui avait tout à fait une tronche de sans abri. Il était complètement crade, couvert de poussière et d'un truc qui ressemblait à de la cendre, habillé de lambeaux de vêtements qui avaient l'air de s'être battus avec une armada de ciseaux, ses cheveux graisseux à la couleur indéfinissable retombant sur ses yeux d'halluciné.

Le blond frissonna violemment.

L'autre puait le feu, le sang et la mort.

« Magnifique » lança-t-il avec une désinvolture qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Et y aurait-il moyen de faire comprendre qu'on voudrait bien décamper, avec mon pote en plus si possible ? »

Les prunelles trop dilatées se fixèrent sur lui.

« Ton pote ? » répéta le SDF comme s'il avait affaire à un mot étranger.

« Ouais. Si ça se trouve, vous l'avez vu ? Un mec brun, mon âge à peu près, les yeux rouges et l'air de se faire chier. Ça vous dit rien ? »

L'autre le regarda. _Si ça se trouve, c'est un retardé ? Ou un dingue ? Parce qu'il faut être dingue pour vivre ici…_

« Ah… » soupira le clochard. « Encore une fois, elle va recommencer… Mais elle n'est plus qu'une souffrance qui n'en finit pas après tout. Rien d'autre qu'un sentiment suspendu dans le temps… »

« Dites pépère » coupa le dragon blanc, « j'ai un peu autre chose à foutre que de vous écouter divaguer, alors balancez-moi juste si vous l'avez vu ou pas ! »

Les pupilles trop grandes s'étrécirent, et Sting vit alors que l'homme avait des yeux extraordinairement clairs. Couleur d'eau de source, presque.

« L'histoire va se répéter » souffla l'homme. « L'histoire _doit _se répéter. C'est la seule façon pour elle d'apaiser sa détresse. Encore une fois, tout disparaîtra. »

Il eut un rictus hideux.

« Et nous aussi. »

Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit dans le brouillard.

« HEY ! Attendez ! » protesta le blond.

Il s'élança à son tour.

Rien. C'était comme si l'autre s'était évaporé dans l'air. Le chasseur de dragon tenta de renifler l'air afin de capter l'odeur du type.

Rien. Pas trace de la puanteur ferrugineuse et de chair pourrie qu'exsudait le clodo. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

« Sting ! » appela Frosh.

Penché sur la route, l'Exceed désignait un bout de papier. Lecter s'approcha, s'en empara sans façon et y jeta un coup d'œil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Sting-kun ? Viens voir… »

Le blond prit la feuille que lui tendait son Exceed et regarda.

Grossièrement peint à la gouache, un bâtiment marron avec ÉCOLE PRIMAIRE marqué en lettres jaunes sur la façade occupait la totalité du papier.

Au niveau de ce qui semblait être le premier étage, une fenêtre avait été tracée, par laquelle on voyait un personnage aux cheveux noirs, avec deux touches de rouge à la place des yeux et une chemise grise.

« C'est quoi cette embrouille ? » marmonna le blond.

Frosh considéra l'humain d'un air inquiet.

« Est-ce que Rogue est à l'école ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Sting plia la feuille pour la fourrer dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Il y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. On va y aller. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors, arriverez-vous à dénicher la référence ?**

* * *

« Vive les arrêts de bus » souffla Rogue, ses yeux rouges plissés pour déchiffrer les lettres à moitié effacées.

Sur la paroi de l'abribus défoncé, on distinguait encore la carte de la ville – laquelle semblait se nommer Ancolie. Ça ne disait rien au Chasseur de dragon, mais bon, des villes, il en avait vu des dizaines, on finissait par ne plus les différencier à force…

_Remonter la grande avenue jusqu'au quartier résidentiel, l'arrêt de l'école se trouve là-bas…_

En dehors de lui, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre chat dans ces rues envahies de neige. Que des immeubles délavés, tombant en ruines et parfaitement glauques. Il avait l'impression d'être le personnage principal d'une histoire d'horreur.

_Faut vraiment s'emmerder pour écrire des trucs pareils_, songea-t-il fielleusement tout en longeant un pâté de maisons.

Histoire que ses doigts ne se changent pas en glaçons, il s'était fourré les mains sous les aisselles. Certes, ce n'était pas d'une classe inouïe, mais au moins c'était commode. Encore heureux qu'il ait des manches longues, il n'aimait pas découvrir son corps, au contraire de son exhibitionniste de coéquipier… qui devait sûrement se les geler.

Rogue sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se représentait mentalement Sting bleu de froid, en train de grelotter et la goutte au nez.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard fixé sur lui depuis la fenêtre de l'un des immeubles vides.

* * *

ÉCOLE PRIMAIRE OVERLOOK était inscrit en grosses lettres jaunes sur le panneau rouge délavé accroché à la grille entourant le bâtiment, lequel comptait cinq étages de briques noircies par les intempéries.

« C'est supposé être une école ou une prison ? » marmonna le brun qui n'avait jamais mis le pied dans un établissement de ce genre.

Si Sting avait été à sa place, nul doute qu'il aurait escaladé la grille. Rogue préféra passer par le portail, lequel pendouillait tristement par une charnière. La porte principale non plus n'était pas verrouillée – okay, ça commençait à devenir flippant, toute cette histoire. Non, réflexion faite, c'était déjà flippant, avec le coup de la statue et du petit mot. Disons juste que c'était un degré supplémentaire.

A l'intérieur, il faisait un peu moins frigide que dehors, mais pas beaucoup. Du parquet partout et des murs couleur vomi. Le dragon des ombres plissa le nez. Si c'était ça l'école, il l'avait échappé belle.

_Bon, où est la salle 302 ?_

Vu que les salles qu'il voyait étaient numérotées dans la centaine, cela devait signifier que la pièce devait se localiser au troisième étage. Oh joie, ça voulait dire escaliers à grimper. Comme si les cinq étages sans ascenseur de l'immeuble où il squattait avec Sting ne suffisaient pas !

Lesdits escaliers étaient si grinçants que Rogue se demanda si les marches pourraient supporter son poids sans qu'il ne passe à travers. Mais où donc était son Exceed quand il avait besoin de lui ? Il serra les crocs et se lança bravement dans la montée.

Par il ne savait quel miracle, il parvint en haut indemne. Hosanna ! Bon, la salle maintenant. Celle où était supposé se trouver son partenaire.

Rogue avait comme doctrine personnelle : « Attends-toi toujours au pire, tu ne seras jamais déçu. » Il ne ressentit donc qu'un vague agacement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce… totalement vide.

Il s'agissait d'une bête salle de classe, avec une estrade supportant un bureau pour le professeur, un tableau noir et des pupitres pour les élèves. Le tout recouvert de poussière.

_Je me demande bien ce que je fous là ?_

Un claquement semblable à une détonation creva le silence. Malgré ses nerfs d'acier, Rogue faillit bondir au plafond.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Pas d'odeur non plus. Il s'avança jusqu'au fond de la salle, là d'où provenait le bruit.

Si le bureau attira son attention, ce fut à cause des deux espaces vides de poussière qu'il y avait dessus, formant la trace de deux mains.

Le brun plissa les yeux. Dans le bois de la table avait été grossièrement gravé SORCIÈRE et VA BRÛLER EN ENFER. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser dans cette école… Il souleva la tablette du pupitre, lequel contenait des vieux livres de classe, des cahiers, des crayons de couleur cassés et un plumier déglingué.

Sur chaque cahier était collée une étiquette jaunie, arborant encore et encore le même nom.

« Tessa Gray… ? » murmura Rogue.

C'était comme s'il connaissait déjà ce nom…

_(Je sais qui tu es.)_

Il tourna brusquement la tête.

« Qui est là ? »

Ce fut comme une bombe explosant à l'intérieur de chacun de ses globes oculaires, libérant des shrapnels chauffés à blanc. Dans ces conditions, il avait une excuse pour tomber à la renverse, non ?

(_Des visages d'enfants déformés par la haine, déformés par les cris qu'ils poussent_.)

(_A MORT LE DÉMON ! A MORT LE DÉMON !_)

(_Des coups sur ses bras_)

(_sur ses bras à elle_)

(_je les hais_)

(_je les hais_)

(_JE LES HAIS_)

Rogue hoqueta et se redressa sur un coude.

Il était tombé par terre et vu la douleur qu'il éprouvait à la hanche, il allait avoir un beau bleu à cet endroit. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il le montrait à tout le monde.

Quelque part dans l'établissement, une porte claqua et le brun sursauta violemment. Du calme. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il se releva lentement. Sur le sol de la classe, des traces de pas étaient à présent visibles. Vu la taille, elles auraient pu être faites par un gamin d'une dizaine d'années qui avait marché dans de la peinture rouge.

_De la peinture. Juste de la peinture_, pensa le dragon des ombres en s'efforçant d'ignorer le relent métallique qui se dégageaient des empreintes.

La piste débouchait dans une salle au fond du couloir. Plus précisément dans les toilettes. Inutile de dire que ça puait un max. Des parois de bois déglinguées séparaient les cabinets les uns des autres, et un grand miroir écaillé s'étalait sur l'un des murs. Au plafond, un lacrima dispensait une lumière pâlichonne.

Rogue inspira un grand coup.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes » déclara-t-il, « mais j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour un jouet, compris ? »

La porte claqua derrière lui. Le brun grinça des crocs et posa la main sur la poignée pour la rouvrir.

La porte resta fermée.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il actionna de nouveau la poignée. Toujours pas de résultat.

Un hululement lugubre s'éleva soudain.

Les yeux rouges du garçon s'écarquillèrent lorsque les murs se mirent à… peler, se desquamer comme s'ils souffraient de la lèpre, révélant en dessous de la couche de plâtre des briques dégoulinantes d'un liquide rouge visqueux.

La puanteur du métal se fit suffocante.

Rogue déglutit.

_Très bien, mon grand. C'est officiel, tu es en train de faire un putain de cauchemar, alors tu vas te bouger le cul et trouver un moyen de te barrer de là à toute vapeur._

(_je te vois_)

Il sursauta et tourna la tête en direction du miroir.

Et il vit son reflet qui lui tournait le dos. Non… pas son reflet… il n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs que ça…

La _fille _à l'intérieur du miroir commença à se tourner lentement vers lui. Et à sa grande horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle lui fit enfin face, il crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

La peau du visage de la fille était noircie, craquelée, une masse grésillante de chair brûlée au milieu de laquelle émergeaient deux yeux couleur de sang.

Elle sourit brusquement, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur sinistre, pointues comme celles d'un requin. Et elle bondit hors du miroir, sur le garçon.


End file.
